


A Brand New Sense of Deja Vu (Regina/Robin Fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More heavily focusing on Regina but also looking at how Robin comes to know her; a mix for their pasts and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Sense of Deja Vu (Regina/Robin Fanmix)

 

 

 

 

**1\. Dial: Revenge - Mogwai**  
...  
(in Welsh originally)  
Spending time on my own,  
holding on to painful memories.  
A stitch for stitch and lust  
for lust  
...  
A harsh wavelength and a steel heart.  
Building clear borders.  
...  
  
**2\. The Road - Turin Brakes**  
  
There's a road with two yellow lines  
They go on for years  
And when people there smile and wave  
It's not like, back home  
  
In their doorway, where the evening sky  
Lights up my room, lights up my room  
Lights up my room, lights up my  
  
But times are fierce and times are fine  
Yeah, it goes that way  
But, down some highway  
Yeah, down some lonely road  
In that old fashioned way  
...  
But the darkness let's him see here  
All of the people they never knew  
So, float into space  
  
Falling through puddles and places I've never been  
Will my soul be angry?  
When you die do you feel alright?  
  
**3\. Pass It On - The Coral**  
...  
Every day I recognise  
What's deceased and what's alive  
But don't repeat what I just said  
  
Until boulders turn to lead  
Then all the tales will be told  
Whilst you and I are in the cold  
But don't think this is the end  
Cos it's just begun my friend  
  
And when it's done  
And all this is gone  
Just find the feeling pass it on  
For every tear cried in shame  
There'll be someone else to blame  
And every crime that I commit  
There'll be a punishement to fit  
But I'd accept what's coming round  
If I could only lose this sound  
That's been ringing in my ears  
And tormenting me for years  
  
**4\. Rescue - Dear Euphoria**  
...  
I think  
For you to find me  
I have let darkness blind me  
My soul is  
Filled with hunger  
I'd walk if I were stronger  
...  
I  think a songs can heal me  
I think when I can't feel me  
You waste and I can save you  
I love you  
Leave and brave you  
...  
I dream of dreams that wakes me up  
That tells me you're not giving up  
You're heart is wrapped in wire  
I can see your heart  
From fire  
  
Love  
Love will conquer  
Or  
Love won't let us  
Fall  
Love will see you  
Through  
Love will rescue you  
  
**5\. Roads - Portishead**  
...  
Ohh, can't anybody see  
We've got a war to fight  
Never found our way  
Regardless of what they say  
  
How can it feel, this wrong  
From this moment  
How can it feel, this wrong  
  
Storm.. in the morning light  
I feel  
No more can I say  
Frozen to myself  
  
I got nobody on my side  
And surely that ain't right  
  
**6\. Control - Poe**  
  
Don't you mess with a little girl's dream  
'Cause she's liable to grow up mean  
  
Surprised you to find that I'm laughing?  
You thought that you'd find me in tears  
You thought I'd be crawling the walls  
Like a tiny mosquito and trembling in fear  
  
Well you may be king for the moment  
But I am a queen understand  
And I've got your pawns and your bishops  
And castles  
All inside the palm of my hand  
  
While you were looking the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were licking your lips  
'Cause I was miserable  
While you were selling your soul  
While you were tearing a hole in me  
  
I was taking control  
  
**7\. Who Are You? - James**  
  
How many lives to set you free?  
Cats got nine, eight more than me  
Near to death when I was 23. All I felt was peace  
...  
On my knees I count my rosary  
Wiping my slate clean  
  
Tell me, who are you?  
...  
Mother sing me lullaby  
Stroke my head and tell me not to cry  
Tell me everything will be alright  
Tell me, who am I?  
  
I'm a sinner I believe  
Self control is killing me  
Too much choice, I crave simplicity  
Too much structure, spontaneity  
In my hive I'm just another bee  
Trying to be myself  
  
Tell me, who are you?  
  
**8\. Magic In The Air - Badly Drawn Boy**  
...  
How she made me feel  
Today, today, today, feels right  
  
We slept on leaves on my drive all night  
And you gave me no resting  
Nothing in this life for me tonight  
But nothing ever seemed so bright  
  
And if you should lose me  
You will track me down again  
Before the summer ends  
  
**9\. The Girl Who Wanted To Be God - Manic Street Preachers**  
  
There are no sunsets just silence  
You could see that she was true and faithless  
But see through the future and forget all the lies  
Black out the words for the blind have eyes  
  
I am the girl who wanted to be God  
...  
There are times when you feel hopeless  
Just for once for no-one else we are blameless  
The dawn is still breaking its heaven is so high  
She told the truth, told the truth and then she lied  
...  
Hold me she said love me to death  
  
**10\. Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**  
...  
(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'  
  
I thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth  
  
**11\. Knight On The Town - Kula Shaker**  
...  
She had been waiting all week for the knight on the town  
He saw a lost soul of heaven who walked on the ground  
Well the motor car felt like a carriage  
The disco became as a palace that shone like a crown  
It shone like a crown  
  
All that we said was forgotten now we don't belong  
Games for the lost souls of heaven who walk on the ground  
  
Monday arrived but inside she was feeling so blue  
Where was the garden of Eden she thought had come true?  
She felt like she should have been praying  
Her love was a memory fading but what can you do  
When you're feeling blue  
  
**12\. Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne**  
...  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
...  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
...  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
**13\. I Wish - Semisonic**  
  
I wish I could be anyone but the one that I am now  
I wish I could see any scene but the one I hang around  
I wish I could do anything but the things I always do  
No matter how I try to sing along  
Something is always wrong  
What I wish I knew  
...  
But there's one thing that I can never do  
I can't believe for you  
I can't believe in me for you  
  
I wish I could turn into somebody far, far away  
I wish I could make myself satisfactory in every way  
I wish I could know whether you really know what you need  
If I could only be somebody else  
I wouldn't be myself  
And maybe you'd want me  
  
**14\. I'm the man who loves you - Wilco**  
...  
All I can be is a busy sea of  
spinning wheels and hands that feel  
for stones to throw and feet that run but  
they come back home, make no difference  
ever known, make no difference  
ever known to me  
  
If I could you know I would  
just hold your hand and you'd understand  
I'm the man who loves you  
  
**15\. Can't Help Falling In Love - U2**  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows to the sea  
So it goes, some things were meant to be  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
**16\. Everybody's Gonna Be Happy - The Kinks**  
...  
And I know, and I know  
And when I see ya walking down the street  
Well it makes me happy to see you walkin'  
It makes my life complete  
'Cause I know, I know  
...  
Come on baby let me tell you  
All the things I wanna say, and  
  
Ev'rybody's gonna be happy  
Which means you and me, my love

 

 No download but you can [listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/a-brand-new-sense-of-deja-vu) if you are in US/Canada or if not there is the Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zry_QLE22o9RgH_3Tccxd59).

 

 


End file.
